nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Person of the Year 2007 Wiki Person of the Year Tram Do you like a tram in Noble City Yes No I Want You I want you for a Lovian film production! Heritage Studios is working on a biographical movie about Abigail Johnson, and we need: * a Director of Photography * a Sound Director * many actors and actresses, for both protagonist or small roles. Sign in at the talk page of Heritage Studios! Fame and fun are guaranteed! 14:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) : We can better use fictional actors, like Hot mans pursuit Pierlot 14:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :: Well, that's an old movie. This one is being made right NOW, so you can really "join" us and be an actor. Why don't you? We could use somebody young for our movie. 15:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, But ONLY when there are also fictional actors Pierlot 15:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course there will be fictional actors too By the way, this is a good way to fame. If this film becomes a big hit, you could become one of Lovia's top actors, and then you could make your own page, Pierlot McCrooke with the text Pierlot McCrooke is a famous Lovian local politician, businessman and popular movie actor. Wouldn't that be fun? 15:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot 15:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then please subscribe at Talk:Heritage Studios. 15:24, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Hiring The Federal Police is hiring: * Federal Police Assistant Commissioner * Federal Police Bureau Chief * Federal Police Inspector * Federal Police Sergeant * Federal Police Officer Do you want to help your nation to be a stable and welfaring country? Join the Feds! :The Lovian Federal Police Commissioner, George Matthews 11:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Could i be a Federal Police Officer? I would love that :X--Marius Ştefan 10:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What can I do for my country ? 10:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I WANT IN --BINCLIN :) 13:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Both of you could serve the Federal Police well. * Marius Stefan - FP Officer. Is that right? * Lars Washington - FP Inspector or something else? George Matthews 18:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) King leaves I want to show this disturbing news: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:George_Matthews#Message. The king has announced he'll leave. WE CAN'T ALLOW THIS. I want all Lovians, even Hurbanovans, to politely request his return. No king = no Lovia. Even though I'm not the biggest of the royal family, I find it a big sin to leave Lovia without a ruler. Unite, undevite and be polite and the king shall return! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm offf now, but beware, when I come back tomorrow and things have not changed, I'll fight with all weapons I have. 18:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully these are no real weapons. I'm getting tired of the constant conflicts. Maybe we should just copy Hurbanova... So we've got two Hurbanova's in a different universe. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Copying is no solution. What you've got to understand is that you are in fact new migrants, citizens living in a nation. And in that nation, you have to obey the rules, written, unwritten and even unspoken. As I heard you have your own Wikia, I think you can do there whatever you like. Well, here we fit ourselves to the Lovian image. This is a nation with a history, a culture, a government, a spirit, a people. In this nation we'll fit everything in that history, that culture and so on. Hurbanova is a Lovian product, a piece of Lovia. You can't make a "Hurbanovan" thing of it, no, it fits into the Lovian culture, and that's what we should always do: making it Lovian. There is nothing wrong with a subculture within a nation, but why these assoults on His Majesty (don't tell me you don't know it won't feel well to hear Hurb'a wants to be independent?!)? Let's fit Hurbanova into Lovia, lets fit ourselves into Lovia, and not reverse! George Matthews 18:46, 13 April 2008 (UTC) The King won't go anywhere. Here is a translation of the Latin our King used on Matthews' talkpage: Now is the time to drink, now is the time to... . I'm leaving, bye. (King Dimitri I) dance with joy. (George Matthews) The man is for the man a ... take a good glass of decent wine ! (Lars) The first two sentences in Latin are quoted from a poem (Nunc est bibendum). The second one (by Lars) is the Latin saying "Homo homini lupus est" (the man is for aonther man like a wolf). 17:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Still don't understand :( Why doesn't he just talk in Dutch, english or Old-Limburgisjh???? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:08, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::(aec) Jonge, probeer ons niet meer voor het lapje te houden, 't is toch al duidelijk, dat ie niet meer te vertrouwen is als koning..Alexandru 17:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Waarom is onze koning niet te vertrouwen? Ik heb hem nog nooit iets 'iligaals' weten doen? Zijn dan niet al zijn acties tot hier toe rechtvaardigd?? 17:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik weet niet waarom de koning in het Latijn sprak, misschien moeten we een ongeschreven regel invoeren die stelt dat elke taal die geen nederlands of engels is, moet voorzien worden van een vertaling. 17:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::IK moet alle oceana van 'm vertale :( DEMOCRATIE!!! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::The Old-Limburgisjh as you call it, I do not understand, but if you follow this linkhttp://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lijst_van_Latijnse_spreekwoorden_en_uitdrukkingen , you will certainly be able to learn some good things. And is this not what this project is meant to be for ? learning ? Correct me if I am wrong. (smile) 17:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::(aec) Medvedev, we weten dat je samenzweert met Dimitri, laat maar zitten. 't Is gewoon grappig, wij liggen hier al 3 uur achter elkaar dubbel van 't lachen.. en waarschijnlijk zullen we nog niet stoppen met lachen! Alexandru 17:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Actually everything should be in English (the official language of our nation). However, unofficial remarks can be written in Dutch or any language spoken by a certain majority. However, if asked for a translation - by anyone -, the English text should be added. 17:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :For more information on this conflict, see this discussion Terra Is there a specific reason why this wikia is not listed with the other ones on top of the page or am I not supposed to mention this ? 10:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :You're allowed to put it on the list but I'm afraid you can't (and I can't), because we both have no admin rights. Maybe there was just no interest, or is it the Government of Lovia (the admins) which doesn't want it to be mentioned. Alexandru 10:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, no prob to me. If the Lovian government prefers not to, they will have a reason I guess. 10:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Probably. Alexandru 10:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Mäöres elections On April 18th, the elections in Mäöres will be held. This means every Mäöres citizen (somebody who has made over 25 edits without vandalising and who has given an official name and religion) can run for a member of a so-called goevernemèntsgroep (department) Everybody who lives in Mäöres and has made 10 or more edits is able to vote. So, buy a home in Mäöres and edit your user page ten times and you can vote :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Lovia=Somalia Democracy in Lovia? A good joke... Why? #Marius Stefan was blocked for some ugly words that he told to Pierlot (of course, in King Dimitri I's head). #Alexandru Latin is Osama Bin Laden of Lovia...Terryfing... #I was the chairman of Muza till Pierlot changed me with King Dimitri pardon....George Mattews (These clones...). Lovia=Somalia....--Marius Ştefan 18:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't expect an answer...You are too busy to trial Alexandru...Sorry for disturbing--Marius Ştefan 18:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :If Marius feels that he was treathed in a bad way, can push the king for a courtroom (a trial thus). As long as Al is in trial, he is blocked. He will ofcourse be un-blocked from time to time to defend himself. The chairman thing seems not illegal to me, but maybe the law can issist you on this one to.. (maybe a court will find them gilthy if firing you without good reason?). Thus Lovia is NOT so Somalia after all.. 16:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::By the way; did you ever hear of "talking"? You could have said to Pierlot: "Why did you do that? I really enjoyed that function." But you even haven't tried... 16:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Message Again I received a message for George Matthews (terrible language which I cannot and shall not repeat) on my userpage at the other country. So if you will please have a look and do whatever is needed. I do not want to take part in this. 15:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I have seen so and as a decent and fell educated man, I can only say ignorance is the solution to this. He deserves no attention, nor does he deserve a decent answer. Let him play 'war time' on his own, we try to build a nation. Thanks for noticing me Lars. George Matthews 16:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm off now. Starving, SYS. 16:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Een politieke partij bestempelen als terroristische organisatie? Damn. Lijkt wel Noord-Korea, of Roemenië van de jaren '70 hier :-) Alexandru 16:50, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dat hebben we gedaan vanwege de vernieuwingen van Hurbanova en om een beter LOvia te hebben Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Good morning everybody. From what I see the trial nextdoors is put on hold. Does that mean nobody is blocked anymore overthere ? BTW, how and where can I find out what the consequences of being blocked are. Can't see the light through all them trees anymore. 06:14, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're no longer blocked, meaning you could edit there if you want to. 15:11, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi, glad everything seems to be solved now. 15:13, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I'm off now ! 15:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Article Growth Game! Everybody, please join! As we all know, we have some great articles (Wikination:Featured articles), but we also have large amounts of stubs. Let's do something about that. I hereby start a small writing contest, not a contest in which one person wins, but a community contest. Everybody can participate together. I have chosen two different articles, one from Sofasi, and one from Kinley: * Kinley Town Hall * Sparrow Marina These two articles can be edited by all of us. Goal: making two featured articles of them! Let's get it started folks! 19:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) I'm off now, starving. SYS 17:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Alone on this planet Everybody on holiday ? I guess I'll take a break for a couple of weeks. Bye for now and take care. BTW, my computer is very, very slow today. There must me something wrong again. SYS. 05:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Leave I wil leave. I have no good contributions. Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Wikistad Take a look at nl:Forum:De kroeg. 19:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) How to vote in the Mid-term Elections Easy! Just vote for Pierlot McCrooke and George Matthews! ]] DoCHE - Emblems As usual, your humble servant is struggling to find appropriate emblems, the one for Culture looks somewhat okay, but the other two (Heritage and Education) are terrible. So, if anyone comes up with an idea, it would be highly appreciated. ¿Lars Washington? 08:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) OWTB's return This message has been sent from the prison to the Lovian people. As some might know, I will be unblocked late in the evening of May 15th (tomorrow) I won't be so active tomorrow (lots of private things to do) I don't know whether I should return. Therefor, I want to ask the Lovian people if they really want me back. It's no problem if you don't want me back. Just be honest. (I won't reply here, as I'm still in prison) --OWTB 14:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I want you back. You welcomed me so nicely. ;) --Mithrăndir 20:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D Thanks :) --OWTB 04:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I was joking, but I was also quite serious. ;) You were quite important in Lovia’s international relations, you were a fine mayor in Hurbanova, you have a right "freedom-ish" way of thinking, which I personally like the most, and I think Lovians need you back. --Mithrăndir 19:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha :D Freedom-ish.. --OWTB 19:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Train Village Police We want staff for the Train Village Police Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) LSMI Has this page been deleted ? If yes, should we then remove the dead links ? ¿Lars Washington? 08:33, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I stopped editing it or various and well thought out reasons. You can remove the links, but it's not highly necessary. 10:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum Interesting proposal We proposed an interesting proposal on interwikinational relations in Libertas. Watch this page and say what you think! 14:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :C'est une bonne idée! --OWTB 17:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree it is an interesting idea and I support it. --Mithrăndir 17:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Keul, you understand Dutch! :D --OWTB 17:32, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ressembles German, doesn't it. 17:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know. Game Lord didn't understand Limburgish, which is a language descended from Middle German, he's a native. :) But, of course Mithrândir is quite a language man. Maybe he just doesn't place all the languages he speaks/understands in his infobox, like me :) --OWTB 17:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Seems to be 17:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I can’t speak Dutch, but I can understand many languages quite well. ;) --Mithrăndir 18:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Interesting. --OWTB 18:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Help Can anyone delete my account and any pages I have made. I am geting a new account hopefully soon.--Darkside2000 11:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, accounts can't be deleted... --OWTB 13:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Duch I heared storie about a duch. May it be ghostes escept from Plemming Forest? Maybe we improved our duch brother soon. It might be good for Loveia! Sven Plemming 18:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Franse wikistad Ik zou een Franse wikistad willen oprichten, zijn er hier vrijwilligers die een behoorlijk mondje frans spreken en zin hebben om mee te werken?? Merci ;) Greenday2 15:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :There already is one: Cettatie. Ask Ooswesthoesbes; 15:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ooops :P Greenday2 15:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Neen, 't is Villevirtuelle vraag ook om adoptie. ¿Lars Washington? 15:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::De hoofstad is:... Cettatie ¿Lars Washington? 15:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Kan iemand die hier eens bij de lijst van andere virtuele wikisteden zetten?? (Bij recente wijzigingen, hij staat er niet tussen.) Greenday2 13:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Zie de hoofdpagina van deze wiki, helemaal onderaan. 13:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Anfii leafes I have enough Not my questions is answered Nobody will help me This is not a nice place Therefor Anfii written a poem: In Lovia there is individualism You are never helped Anfii therefor went And now the storie is over Poet and writer, Sven Plemming 13:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I know I won't get a reaction because I have not shown respect. It is better to not get a reaction because the reaction would be like: :That is very good Anfii. We really don't like you, you know that. I hope you will realize that and won't return soon, for your country hates you. Okay? Bye, and hope to not see you later, 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am not back Sven Plemming 14:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is great! 14:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) So. I will leafe for Lovia. I did not showed respect and therefor I cannot be here. Bye. Sven Plemming 15:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Why are you so frustrated? Why don't you take a good cup of warm Asian tea, and you will feel much better. There is already enough hate in the world. Love my friend! :) 15:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Leave I announce my leaving today Pierlot McCrooke 13:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :That is very sad Pierlot. We really like you, you know that. I hope you will realize that and return soon, for your country loves you. Okay? Bye, and hope to see you later, 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I am back Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is great! 14:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeh, this is very great ! ¿Lars Washington? 15:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Wo-Shees! The 'Walker Cavaliers, a Muza based multi-sports club, is looking for players! Join the Cavaliers soccer, baseball, American football, basketball or ice hockey team and play on a high level!'' George Matthews 13:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Lovians Lovians, please all read this Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I have already read it a couple of days ago. Robin Ferguson 18:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::I still use the oldest version, Monobook. I still like that one the most 18:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::I use Monobook too. It's the best for me. Robin Ferguson 19:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Monobook will have the same ads ~~ :::::Shall I reveil a secret to ye all ? I don't have a clue what this is all about. As usual ¿Lars Washington? 05:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean exactly ? I went over there, registered and still do not understand. ¿Lars Washington? 08:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, on that page (http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia%27s_New_Style) you can see the new Wikia lay-out style. 10:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I followed the link and made some changes (clicking on random page). It looks fine to me, though I do not see a great difference. If I understand well, this is how the future wikia's will be. Am I correct? ¿Lars Washington? 11:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) OWTB is curious Which town/city/hamlet do you preffer? Clave Rock (Sylvania, Peace Island) Hurbanova (Oceana, Peace Island) Kinley (Seven, American Island) Newhaven (Kings, Kings Island) Noble City (Sylvania, Peace Island) Pescaria (Seven, Adlibitan Island) Plemming City (Sylvania, Peace Island) Sofasi (Clymene, Asian Island) Train Village (Sylvania, Peace Island) Haha, all mayors voted for their own towns and cities! Note that Pescaria in fact is never founded and is so-called "illegal". I'll delete it soon. 08:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I already expected both so. About PEscaria, I added in case it was not illegal ;) --OWTB 08:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::No big deal I think many of our towns have done well the past months. Especially Sofasi is making its way to the top. 08:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but also Train Village is doing well. I think they've got good and active mayors. Compare to Kinley for example. --OWTB 08:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. The problem is, that there isn't a Kinley mayor and nobody really wants it. Most people want "their own" towns, which is - of course - impossible. 08:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think people are willing to have it if a major clean up happens there. So major I mean demolish the town and build a new one... --OWTB 08:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Over twee maanden wordt onze wiki trouwens een jaar oud Pierlot McCrooke 08:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Vraagje Terwijl ik 1968 aanmaakte, kwam ik op de en.wikipedia volgende tegen: . Het stond tussen de dagen in Januari. Waartoe dient dit ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 05:58, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Wat raar... Ik weet het als mede-digibeet ook niet hoor! :-) 08:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::De enige mogelijkheid is waarschijnlijk te achterhalen wie dit toevoegde en uitleg vragen aan de betrokkene. Maar dat gaat me een beetje te ver. Misschien weet iemand anders hier raad mee. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zal zelf eens op speurtocht gaan :) 08:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat ik het al weet. Volgens mij zijn deat de sjabloontjes voor die kleine blauwe kalendertjes rechts. 08:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations to all! Hey dear Lovians! We reached the magnificent number of '''700 articles! That's all because of your good edits, so thank you all! Now I do have a little question for you, concerning the future: What should we do in the future with Wikination? Create more pages at the same tempo. Create more pages with less quality. Create less pages but make them better. Create no more pages and make them all gems. No opinion Please poll! 15:13, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Muza Go to Muza New here Hey, I am new here. I originally worked on the Dutch version as a critic, but as democracy has faded I would like to give it a shot here. My English isn't that well, so sorry for that. 09:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Welcome! How are you doing? I suggest you create a user page and buy yourself a house somewhere. I think you know how to do so 09:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland lives again! Give please your support at the independencydeclaration! -Markvondeegel 10:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wikistad They had a request from some na... site to work together, this should be stopped immediately. It makes me very unhappy and besides it is a worldwide banned organization. What shall you do about this? Lars Washington 12:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :This is the site. It's the danish version of our wikination. (in my keyboard z and t are neighbors, limburgish lay-out :D) --OWTB 12:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oef, big relief, for a minute I was really scared. Lars Washington 12:25, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::No need to worry :) --OWTB 12:26, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Wikiland Are there any Germans or other people that wants to help with a German Wikination (Wikiland, Libertania)? Tahrim Veltman 17:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Is there anyone who wants to create a logo for The Q Company? * colors: Blue, Black * 1 with just the logo, no name * 1 with the logo and the name if someone would like to do that, I would thank him very much. : Or at least tell me which program you use to make logos. Patrick McKinley 23:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :: I would suggest Photoshop, though not many people have that program. I am willing to make you a logo with Photoshop, but then you'll have to give me more information on what you want; what kind of logo etc. 06:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Well, as a logo I would like a large Q in a typeface that you like with the colors black and blue, and a background that is recognizable when you see it you think of The Q Company, like a Q in typeface "Gautami" (Microsoft Office Word). And one with the name written underneath please. Thank You. Patrick McKinley 12:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I'll give it a shot. Last question: which blue do you want? ::::* ::::* ::::* or another one? :::: 12:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::(PS: I don't have Gautami, other preferred font? 12:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC)) :::::That second blue is navy, isn't it. Don't we see that color enough already? it is like the royal color, the color of our cipital, it is in the flag, some companies and organisations already use it... You are free too choose, it was just a remark. 12:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::True :) Though that can be positive as well, isn't it? A little-littly-itsy-bitsy patriotism isn't bad 14:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Just as Alyssa says I prefer the first one, I'll let the artist feel free. Patrick McKinley 23:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Okay no problem :) Just one more thing: I don't have Gautami. Do you want something else? 07:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: No, You are free to pick a nice one Patrick McKinley 08:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Mr McKinley, HRH King Dimitri I asked me to upload the logos he designed for your company. I am going to do that within a minute. If you dislike them, feel free to say so, I will pass the message to him. If you like them, I will be glad to credit him for that. George Matthews 15:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : My first reaction: Wow, awesome, Man he is good! Thank you very, very much Patrick McKinley 15:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :: I am glad you like it. I'll report him. Good luck with your company! George Matthews 15:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I am sorry to ask but could he give me the Q alone and the background alone as well? Patrick McKinley 16:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::: He isn't around at the time, but I'll look whether I can find his PSD-file and do it myself. Give me a minute (or more ). George Matthews 16:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Image:The Q Company 1.png|Logo Image:The Q Company 2.png|Logo with text Image:The Q Company background.png|Background Image:The Q Company foreground.png|Foreground (Q) Visit the new republic! As promised (yes, I sometimes keep my promises :P) I've set up the new republic of Invingeria. It can be found here. This is thé new alternative for this kingdom. (templates etc is the same) --OWTB 06:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Why not make it the 'Peoples Republic of Invingeria?' Just joking. This nation is officialy called the 'Kingdom of Lovia' isn't it? 13:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::This nation is the Kingdom of Lovia and the new republic is the Republic of Invingeria. --OWTB 05:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Censuree is letting her socialist view roaming free arround lately. Not that I mind though. She meant probably 'why not make it a communist republic, like the Peoples Republic of China'. It is actually quite funny, a wiki ruled by a socialist/communist party . Where does she get the idea?! 08:31, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I honestly think she must be from another planet. I do not mind either but I'dd really like to see the outcome of a socialist party ruling together with a communist party. If that ever works, that'll be the day ! Lars Washington 09:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::@Regaliorum, weet ik ook wel slimmie :D @Aesopos, do you really think so? --OWTB 09:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Een lang bericht (in het Nederlands even) (ik vond "Waarde landgenoten" een leuke aanspreking/titel, maar een beetje cynisch misschien) Ik wil me op voorhand al even excuseren voor de (vermoedelijke) lengte van dit geschrift. Ik ben van mening dat praten en uitleggen (op deze wiki is dat dan in de vorm van typen) van groot belang is en ik denk dan ook dat een duidelijke uitleg mét argumentatie, voorbeelden en vergelijkingen altijd voorhanden zou moeten zijn. Soit, vergeef me dus deze uitleg: Ik ben sinds december 2007 heel intensief bezig geweest op Wikination. Ik zag het als mijn kind en ik heb er dan ook zo veel mogelijk aan gedaan om mijn kind waardig te doen opgroeien. Ik heb - hoewel dat mijn specialiteiten niet zijn - een Community Portal gemaakt, de helppagina's geordent en bijgeschaafd, steeds op de kwaliteit van de artikels toegezien, regelmatig huis gehouden in de onafgewerkte artikels en recentelijk ook een verduidelijking van de sitereglementaties opgesteld. Dat deed ik met veel liefde, omdat Wikination mijn kind was en omdat ik nu eenmaal van vooruitgang en afwerking houdt. Ik denk dat weinigen kunnen ontkennen dat Wikination, los van crises of bloei, steeds in orde was als site. Mijn rol in Lovia is gelijkaardig, maar wel anders geweest. Ik ben hier begonnen in augustus 2007 als "leider van het land", zonder feitelijke functie. Het leek duidelijk dat het leiderschap mij de eerste maal zou toekomen. Ik koos - in overleg met anderen zoals steeds - het koninkrijk een gepaste staatsvorm. Het bood vele voordelen: ik had geen al te grote functie, er kon een stabielere politieke cultuur ontstaan en er was een basis voor een beleefdheidscultuur, wat altijd bevorderlijk is voor de sfeer. Ik ben in november gekroond door Yuri en ik heb met veel liefde gedaan wat ik daarvoor ook al deed: alles in goede banen leiden, een helpende hand zijn, inwoners verwelkomen en bijstaan, de economie en cultuur op een hoger pijl brengen en een Loviaanse politiek creeëren. Ik schreef de grondwet (die was in mijn ogen heel goed, en dat vind ik nog steeds, al zou ik -indien ik hem zou herschrijven- nu grote verbeteringen kunnen aanbrengen) en bouwde het Capitool, als basis voor het Congress. Het Congress zou volgens de grondwet dé grote wetgevende macht vormen, en de basis voor de uitvoerende macht: de ministers en de Prime Minister. Die rol was altijd voorbehouden voor het Congress, dat had ik zo voorzien. Jammer genoeg heeft het Congress die macht zelf nooit opgenomen. Onze ministers hebben zelden een project aangevat. Daarenboven kwam onze Eerste Minister de eerste maanden veel minder dan nu online, en nam hij al evenmin groot initiatief. Ik vergeef het hem, omdat ik weet dat hij aan veel dingen tegelijk bezig was, voor Lovia veelal, en omdat hij dat de laatste maanden heeft goedgemaakt. Men zegt dat ik machtiger ben geworden met de maanden. Dat is juist, en niet juist. De grondwet heeft mij niet één machtje meer gegeven, integendeel, alle nieuwe machten zijn naar de Eerste Minister gegaan. Waar ik mogelijks wel aan invloed gewonnen heb, is op het alledaagse gebied. Ik was er altijd en als er dan ook maar iets was, was ik de contactpersoon. Men vraagt je iets, en je antwoordt. Dát is de basis van mijn zogenaamde dictatuur. En vergeet ook niet: ik won, maar verloor ook aan invloed. In het begin (augustus-december) had ik zowat alles voor het zeggen op de site en bepaalde ik - samen met een kleine "elite" - wat de Loviaanse context zou worden. De laatste maanden is dat niet meer zo geweest, en is die functie steeds meer in de handen van de community gekomen. Het koninkrijk is dus geëvolueerd, en zo ook mijn plaats daarin. Ik was koning om van op de achtergrond de politiek gade te slaan en een stabiele omgeving te creeëren; en ik ben een koning geworden die zih politiek, cultureel, sociaal en economisch engageerd en actief deelneemt aan zowat alle facetten van de maatschappij. In veel landen zouden ze dat toejuichen, en dat hebben sommigen zoals onze goede Lars ook gedaan, anderen zagen het als despotisme. Ik ben nooit een despoot geweest, neen. Ik heb mijn standpunten aangebracht, verdedigd en verkonindigd. Ik heb, als ik dacht gelijk te hebben, er veel aan gedaan om mijn gelijk te bewijzen. Als ik dacht een goede visie te hebben om Lovia er sterker uit te doen komen, heb ik die aangebracht, verdedigd en verkondigd. Niemand heeft ooit moeten stemmen: het Congress was de feitelijke macht! Congressleden, zoals OWTB er in het begin een was, hebben steeds het volste recht gehad even actief te werk te gaan op wetgevend vlak. Vergelijking: er zitten tien ridders aan een grote tafel, vol met heerlijke spijzen en dranken. De ene, de koning die in feite ook een gewone ridder is, beslist zichzelf een stukje kip en wat wijn te nemen: het staat er toch om gegeten te worden. Alle ridders nemen zich wat, maar de meeste zijn niet hongerig (=politiek actief). De koning beslist om dan maar zelf het heft in handen te nemen en de gastvrouw niet te beledigen, en hij eet zelf meer en meer eten. Wat is de clue: het eten lag er voor iedereen, maar weinigen kozen ervoor om het ook echt aan te wenden. Dit is waarom mijn functie in de monarchie geëvolueerd is, in de eerste plaats. In de tweede plaats was dat, paradoxaal, Alexandru en Arjan. Toen in maart-april de Hurbanova-crisis uitbrak hebben jullie mijn beleid willen afzwakken, en jullie hebben het tegenovergestelde bereikt. Vergelijk het met 9/11: dankzij de aanslagen waren de Amerikanen bang van het terrorisme, en daar heeft vooral Bush van geprofiteerd: alleen hierdoor had hij genoeg steun om naar Irak te trekken. Wat is er in Lovia gebeurd: 1) jullie hebben fouten gemaakt en jullie daardoor zelf een rechtzaak en een gevangenisstraf gegeven, waardoor jullie tegenstand een tijdje underground ging, 2) ik heb moeten ingrijpen (wat kon ik anders?) samen met anderen als Yuri en GM, waardoor deze mannen snel aan invloed wonnen. Dit is de tweede oorzaak geweest. Om een lang verhaal wat korter te maken: er is heel wat veranderd. Niet alleen mijn functie, maar ook Lovia. Ik heb Lovia altijd heel graag gehad. Het was een mengeling tussen het Amerika zoals ik het in 2005 en 2007 had leren kennen, tussen het westerse Europa en tussen de kleine invloedjes die iedereen aanbracht. Er was peace, terwijl die er in Libertas niet was. Iedereen werkte rustig aan zijn projectjes en dingen als de spoorwegen of Founders Inc hebben voor mij een heel mooie periode opgebracht. Dit is veranderd door - alweer - de HU-crisis. Hoe moeilijk het ook was, we hebben die redelijk snel kunnen "oplossen", in de mate van het mogelijke, en bovengronds ging alles goed in mei en juni. Ondergronds waren Alex, Arjan en hun vriend Maarten (die blijkbaar nog wraak wou voor iets??) wel al bezig aan vreselijke projecten, zoals een twee Hurbanova-crisis. Toen deze kort na mijn reis bovenkwamen (GM had ze al eerder ontdekt) besefte ik dat er voorgoed iets veranderd was. Een klik, een schakel. Pierlot was niet wie hij was geweest, en de haat die leefde onder oppositie bleek ongelofelijk hevig. "I'm frightened by the anger in one's words, I'm terrified by the hate in one's thoughts." zei Arthur Jefferson, en dat drukt inderdaad goed uit wat hij gevoeld moet hebben nadat ik hem alles liet lezen. Ook GM en Yuri Medvedev reageerden ontzet. Ikzelf was erg aangedaan, maar ik had m'n rust (in de mate van het mogelijke) weten te behouden. Ik had net tien dagen door de woestenij getrokken en was in totale innerlijke rust, en ik had intussen al meerdere van die crises meegemaakt. Ik besefte - net als in HU I - dat ze weer verloren waren, en dat ze dat niet zouden dulden. De plannen waren te ambitieus, de middelen te beperkt. Een referendum, zeiden ze, was hun weg naar de onafhankelijkheid. En huisjes kopen in alle gemeentes om het wat academici noemen "multiplicator-effect" te bekomen. Mijn uitweg was deze keer de site, en niet de wetten van Lovia. Een blokkade wegens het verstoren van de orde, én vanwege het ongelofelijke gesokpop, waarvan ikzelf meermaals beschuldigd werd, door hen! Alle namen hebben ze al genoemd: George Matthews, Arthur, Yuri (!!), de Pollini's (waarvan een deel van henzelf was, red.) etc. De site moest de oplossing bieden voor Lovia: de heren overtreders konden enkele maanden (we hadden zelfs jaren overwogen voor Alexandru) in de nor zodat Lovia zichzelf kon herstellen en de orde nogmaals zou terugkeren. De plannen waren getekend, een oplossing lag klaar, maar ondanks een tijdelijke blok bleef men doorgaan. Daarenboven was ik voor persoonlijke redenen genoodzaakt me tien dagen terug te trekken. In mijn afwezigheid heb ik wel de kans gehad sommige zaken hier op te volgen. Toen ik zag dat mijn OP vol stond met wanhoopsberichten, overgaves, nieuwe plannen die me abolsuut niet aanstonden, en waanzinnige discussies, ben ik beginnen denken. Er was wat veranderd. Er was iets grondig veranderd. * Er was een groeiende fractie pseudo-Lovianen: Limburgers, Oost-Europeanen en sokpoppen die steeds actiever werden voor één doel: een Hurbanova II-bis. * De goede sfeer van in maart of mei was weg. * Goede Lovianen werden constant geconfronteerd met provocerend gedrag en uitingen van ontevredenheid, gebaseerd op wansmakelijke redeneringen. * Er was géén vertrouwen meer. Niet in mij, niet in Yuri, GM, Robin, AJ... Voorname burgers van weleer gingen plots mee in het spottende spel van Arjan en Alex. * Er was geen orde meer. Law and order was verstoord door de oppositie en die waren ook niet meer afgeschrikt van waarschuwingen of gerechtelijk oplosisngen. (Dat is iets dat er altijd moet zijn in een land: law and order.) * Mijn spel was gespeeld. Ik heb gedurende die tien dagen mij goed vermaakt met andere bezigheden, en ik heb ook andere projecten aan mijn hoofd. Ik ben begonnen aan mijn theorie voor het rijexamen, ik ben mijn studiekeuze voor de universiteit aan het onderzoeken, ik ben mij aan het verdiepen in klassieke 20e-literatuur en cinema, ik moet in september een nieuwe krant klaarhebben, ik ga mij in september opwerken naar het kernkabinet voor de organisatie van de 100-dagen, en ik heb nog tientallen andere projecten klaar: stuk voor stuk projecten om mijn eigen toekomst als volwassene te versterken. Deze redenen, plus nog enkele minder belangrijke redenen, riepen bij mij een vreselijke vraag op: "stop ik ermee?" Ik besloot Joeri's mening af te wachten en heb dit dus gisterennamiddag grondig besproken met hem. Hij zag dezelfde veranderingen, maar ik zag ook dat het hem zwaar viel. Hij zou zomaar al zijn projecten moeten opgeven (weet je, Joeri maakt álles dat hij hier post op voorhand in tweevoud: op papier en op de pc!), dingen waaraan hij lang gewerkt had en waaraan hij nog wel een tijdje moest werken. Dat voel ik ook, het is als met mijn Quality Holding die ik nooit heb kunnen loslaten. En dat was ook een bezwaar voor mij: als ik + Joeri + GM zouden weggaan, zou er in Lovia toch een aanzienlijk deel van de activiteit wegvallen, en projecten van velen zouden in het water vallen. Mijn eigen creatie Adoha bijvoorbeeld, of Yuri's PCP. Mijn uiteindelijke beslissing is dat ik vertrek. (Op deze zin lang gewacht?) Ik ga. Ik ga mijn eigen leven boven de grond terug gaan leiden en ik verlaat mijn mooiste project ooit. Ik neem afscheid van mijn eigen kind, omdat het geïndoctrineerd is door anderen, omdat het oud genoeg is om zelf tussen goed en kwaad te kiezen. Wie wilt, gaat ook, wie wilt, blijft. Wie blijft, doe er mee wat je wenst. Wie mij ooit beledigd heeft door me een despoot, een tiran, een gatlikker, een poponar te noemen: bewandel zelf het juiste pad. Slaag je erin om op democratische wijze een nieuwe staatsvorm te vestigen? Ik vrees dat velen van jullie gaan inzien dat wat ik deed de best mogelijke oplossingen betrof. Soit, ik ben toch weg, ik zal het niet zien. Om af te sluiten (hoeveel bytes zijn dit al?): * Ik vertrek niet met gevoelens van haat of wraak: zoals ik al tegen Arjan zei: ik ervaar die gevoelens niet. Ik voel geen haat ten opzichte van de andere kant, ik wil geen wraak voor watook. * Sommigen zouden concluderen dat Alexandru en Arjan uiteindelijk toch geslaagd zijn in hun opzet. Misschien wel, misschien niet. Zo ervaar ik het niet. Ik ga weg omdat ik er geen zin meer in heb, en ja, dat is dan weer deels door hen veroorzaakt. Al denk ik dat Bucuresteans eigenlijk opzet was: stoot Dimitri van de troon en laat hem maar ploeteren in de oppositie terwijl wij zijn Lovia vernielen. * Bedankt: ** Joeri: je was m'n rechterhand en je bent alleen maar een betere vriend geworden. Ik zie je volgende week wel eens :) ** Robin: je was een van onze beste medewerkers en aan jou heb ik ook een goede msn-vriend overgehouden :) Succes nog met Azora! ** Lars: je was mijn dagelijkse portie glimlach: bedankt! ** George: ik zie je straks wel :) ** Arthur: ook aan jou heb ik een goede msn-vriend overgehouden, en je was een inspirerende en rustgevende medewerker. ** Alyssa: leuk je hier nog eens gezien te hebben! ** Pierlot: je hebt Lovia zonder het zelf te beseffen een van onze mooiste periodes opgeleverd, ten tijde van de spoorwegengroei in maart. ** Arjan: ik heb goed met je opgeschoten tijdens sommige projecten, en je hebt er alvast voor gezorgd dat een deeltje van mijn Lovia bloeide. ** en de anderen ook allemaal bedankt. Groeten, 07:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Koninklijke Hoogheid, my beloved King, Your humble servant is very saddened to learn from the contents of this speech that so many things have been happening of which your humble servant had no clue at all. En nu in het Nederlands: Nu onze Koning een stap terugzet moet ook Lars Washington het land verlaten. De onverbeterlijke digibeet is de mening toegedaan dat ook zijn tijd van gaan gekomen is. Met weemoed in het blauwgroene-hart terugdenkend aan zijn eerste stappen in een virtuele wereld... Machteloos en met lede ogen was uw nederige dienaar getuige van het voor hem onbegrijpelijke. Tot de vaststelling moeten komen dat ook hier, nét als in de échte wereld, diegenen die het goed menen, systematisch worden belaagd, (bij voorkeur tijdens hun afwezigheid en welverdiende rust). Ach, hoge bomen vangen veel wind en de onwetenden (who ever those may be) scharen zich zich meestal achter de aggressie in een poging om het onbereikbare naar zich toe te halen. Uw nederige dienaar heeft het nooit allemaal begrepen, en dat is, gezien de gegeven omstandigheden misschien ook goed zo. Soms is het beter de waarheid niet te kennen omdat ze zoveel woede kan opwekken. Omdat uw nederige dienaar niet achter de schermen van het IRC kan kijken moet hiermee alles duidelijk zijn. Ingewijden kennen de ware toedracht. Lars Washington is misschien niet clever, maar hij is zeker niet daft. Koninklijke Hoogheid, goede wijn behoeft geen krans. Respect en aanzien vormen de virtuele kroon van een Koning zijn titel waardig. Misschien, heel misschien, komt Zijne Majesteit nog eens langs in Emmanuelbad. Een stekje voor SPQRobin heeft Aesopos reeds ingericht. De kleine gerestaureerde vissershuisjes zijn instapklaar en de originele klapbanke nodigt uit tot keuvelen. In Ziltland wordt privacy gerespecteerd! Uw nederige dienaar droeg U steeds een warm hart toe en in deze zin: Lars Washington 09:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Dimitri ik heb hier NIET op zitte wachte. Je beslissing heeft weinig nut (Alex zou toch nooit meer naar Lovia gaan als ie trug was) Hurb II was meer een grap dan realiteit, althans zo had ik het ervaren. Ik spreek vanaf het standpunt van alle Hurbanovanen: we zullen je missen. --OuWTB 10:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :@ --OuWTB Kan dit ooit weer in orde komen? Lars Washington 12:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nou, ik denk dat Lovia hier wel bovenop komt, maar ik denk niet dat Dimitri nog terugkomt. Mss nog af en toe een bewerkinkje, maar niet zoals we hem al sins forg jaar gekent hebben. --OuWTB 06:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Is dit nu niet jammer ? En waarom in godsnaam, waarom moest dit gebeuren ??? Lars Washington 07:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Dit kan een genadeslag voor Lovia worden. Het slaat in als een bom, omdat Dimitri z'n timing hapert. Als 'ie nu op een vredeloos moment dit had gedaan had ik er meer begrip voor gehad. 't Was eindelijk weer vredig in Lovia, er waren geen plannen voor Hurb II/TV I meer! --OuWTB 07:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Timing ? as always ! Lars Washington 07:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Don't leave Lovia!! I know that Dimitri will leave us for good. He has talked about it with me before posting his message ('book' would be more appropriate) above. But does that mean the end of Lovia? I hope not, but if everyone follows Dimitri's example things will start to become quit empty over here. One thing is sure: I will stay, and I hope a lot off others will follow me in this. I putted a lot of time and work in Lovia and I would mis it far too much. I would like to know who will stay: Lars? OWTB? George? ... and all the others. I hope that you don't leave just because Dimitri does. His leaving should not mean the end of Lovia, but merely a new start. 11:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :For them who will stay: there are some complications, but I'm sure we can beat those. For starters, we are a kingdom without a king. Finding an hier won't be easy, and would only create more trouble. Therefor I would suggest a change in the constitution: we need to change our form of state (never thought I would say that ). I will make my proposal in the first chamber right away and I hope I can get a 75% majority in the second chamber (needed to change the constitution). 11:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I suggest you just ask Dimitri if he wants to appoint a heir or heiress, if he doen't, you have still time to make your proposal. After all, Lovia was set up as a Kingdom and as I suggested begore, those who did not like it here, why didn't they leave inestad of our wonderful compassionate and everhelping King? Lars Washington 11:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think I'll stay. But I've had a little chat with Dimitri and he said: "ik kom niet terug, en je weet waarom. lees het de "speech" nog eens opnieuw. ik ga weg omdat mijn mooie Lovia niet meer is wat het was, en omdat ik zelf andere behoeften heb ontwikkeld. ik vind het jammer voor anderen die zich hierdoor down voelen, zoals Lars, maar hen kan je zeggen dat er zich deze namiddag al een oplossing zal aankondigen" --OuWTB 12:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::I talked to Dimitri about my proposal yesterday and he (fully?) supports the idea. I kind off asked his permission -- he also made clear that an hier is not an option if we want to avoid crisises in the future. I also regtret his leaving, but I believe that another political system is a good way to another new start. 12:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. I really find it a huge loss now Dimitri is gone. But, if we work together as one we can make a beautiful thing out of Lovia! --OuWTB 12:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Exactly! Are you in congress? Any way, check the 'preview' of my proposal in the first chamber and say if you like it or not. I think it is Lovia's hope and future. 12:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually you retrieved my citizen rights after the trial, so I'm not anymore :D I like your proposal very much! --OuWTB 12:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::You deserve to become a citizen again. But first I would like to see my proposal become reality. I am glad I have your support. It won't be easy for me: Dimitri has left a great administrative responsibility! 12:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm citizen again already :) But what do we have to do with Sylvania and Noble City? --OuWTB 12:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) New major and new governor. I will arrange that 'elections' together with working out the new state form. 12:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Major is a free function, no election can be held therefor. --OuWTB 12:36, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::And what 'bout the new seals and flags? Robin Ferguson 12:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Haha :D Hurbanovas neighborhoods all don't have a seal or a flag, is it that problematic? :D --OuWTB 12:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we should leave the seals for wath they are: we have good ones, why make new ones? 12:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) L'activité Where's everybody? --OuWTB 11:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Here, did you miss me ? Lars Washington 15:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, very much. --OuWTB 09:03, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hello ! Lars Washington 13:41, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::I was not that active for a while because I had a job; but less is more! Now I have enough money for a (portable!) computer for my own -- I will have acces to the internet everytime and everywhere! I'll try to be online every day for minimum half an houre (depends on school work). 10:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I should be more online too now (Redford), but I am punished. I stayed over at my grandma. She is a very nice lady, but she really turned towards religion after grandpa passed away. She asked me if I wanted to go to church with her and pray for him. I refused and said I didn't believe such nonsence. (It sounds pretty hard now). Grandpa meant a lot to both of us, but we just handle it differently. 17:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) The general activity is quite well, i think. Though it could always be better. I have some nice projects running: * Lovian Royalty Museum * Redford * Newport * New proposals in Congress (soon 3) * ... Please add some other things going on if you know any! That way we can see how active Lovia really is. 11:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Newport added. --OuWTB 05:19, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Message from an old fool My I please suggest you keep the place clean, to not throw any trash overboard and above all to mind you talking, that is for all wikia's you are editing. The kind of language you are using momentarily on the dutch wikia's is unacceptable and I kindly ask you to behave yourselves and show a least some respect for visitors. Thanks you for your attention !!! Lars Washington 15:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC)